tddcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cleansers
The Cleansers were a group of radical nature terrorists, most of which were druids and other nature worshipers. The Rise of the Cleansers Shortly after the advent of druids, some of the Elves that practiced the art of druidcraft grew angry at the Ytarrans’ disregard for nature. The Ytarrans had drained many swamps for farmland, and when the seas started reclaiming the farmland, the Ytarrans constructed a great wall to hold the water at bay. This was the straw that broke the camel‘s back, the cleansers had to take action. The Attacks The Cleansers slowly gathered allies in nature spirits and displaced awoken beasts. The first raids were conducted on Ytarran research and military facilities, but the Ytarrans were battle hardened, and they quickly adapted to the strategies the Cleansers used. Faced with this resistance and the loss of several of their best fighters, the leader of the Cleansers, Gehren Fenswale, decided that they should change focus to civilian targets to maximize impact. The Ytarrans started requesting the Elves to stop the terrorism their people were commiting on the Ytarran people. In response the Elven King Dietrich issued the Chaparral Decree which stated: “All Cleansers and associates who have committed acts of sabotage shall be pardoned and not subject to punishment by any nation if they immediately cease their attacks on Ytarra and Ytarra’s assets and turn their leaders in to face the justice of the royal court.” The Cleanser Rebellion Upon hearing this Decree, the Cleansers labeled the rest of their kin “Mage Friends” for ’supporting the Yttarans’. They turned upon the monarchy and started attacking elven villages and killing many civilians and elven rangers alike. The King decided this could not stand, he ordered the rangers to evacuate villages and avoid as many casualties on both sides as possible. While this campaign of damage control was waged, King Dietrich and his friend Ader Sunglaive secluded themselves for many days and forged Glasschwert, the transparent blade. The Royal party set out to end the rebellion once and for all. The Royal Assault Queen Floretta led the royal party as they followed up on Elven Ranger intel about the location of the main Cleanser force. They found the band of raiders led by Gehren Fenswale, the leader of the Cleansers. He had summoned a massive elemental made of earth and stone. King Dietich drew Glasschwert and handed it to Queen Floretta, known as The Saber of the East, who took it and killed the elemental with one elegant slash of the glass blade. The druids allied with Gehren Fenswale quickly routed and most surrendered lest they meet the same fate as the gargantuan elemental, but some managed to flee and link up with a few other bands of Cleansers. This new force quickly retreated into the jungles of south Telaras. The royal party soon followed them into the thick jungle, leaving behind their force of rangers that got bogged down in the jungles and the ambushes of animated flora and ravenous fauna. The royal party soon reached the heart of the jungle, cornering the the druids, but beyond them lay the worldly sanctum of the Goddess of Nature, Dialiah. The Cleansers pleaded with Dealiah to come out of her sanctum and protect them from the royal couple. Dialiah interceded on behalf of her followers, and told the Elves to leave the jungles and her followers in peace. Queen Flloretta was enraged by this demand, how could the goddess protect the murderers of so many innocent Elves? Dialiah replied that all these people had tried to do was serve nature and its interests. King Dietrich then made a request of the Nature Goddess, that he be able to imprison those of the Cleansers that had shed Eleven blood. Dialiah agreed, on the condition that none of his kindom would ever again be permitted re-enter her jungle. The royal party then took their captives, and returned to their lands. References: Basics: The Elves